This invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics and, more particularly, to orthodontic brackets.
Orthodontic brackets typically are attached to individual teeth and connected to an archwire. This assembly is commonly used to move and straighten teeth. Teeth are moved and rotated by applying forces on the bracket. Typically, rubber bands or other resilient devices have been used to apply the desired forces. This requires many visits to the orthodontist to check and replace worn out rubber bands. Another device used to move and straighten teeth is headgear. Headgear is typically wrapped around the back of the wearer""s head and attached to the teeth requiring movement. This can be uncomfortable and/or unattractive for the wearer. Both methods of moving and straightening teeth require many check-ups, which are costly and are a significant factor in the cost of orthodontic treatment.
The present invention alleviates one or more of the above-noted issues by providing an orthodontic bracket assembly that can move a tooth without the need for standard elastic components. More specifically, the present invention provides an orthodontic bracket assembly comprising an orthodontic bracket and a powered actuator mounted to the bracket. The actuator can be used to provide relative movement between a tooth (or set of teeth) and another object, such as an archwire or another tooth (or set of teeth). Preferably, the actuator is a micro electromechanical system (MEMS) having a size that will not significantly interfere with the comfort of the patient.
In one embodiment, the assembly includes a rotary MEMS that is mounted to the bracket and that includes a wheel. In this embodiment, the wheel is positioned to engage the archwire so that force applied by the MEMS will result in relative movement between the tooth and the archwire. Engagement between the actuator and the archwire can be by any suitable means, such as frictional engagement (e.g., using a rubber material) or mechanical engagement (e.g., using teeth or other engaging mechanism).